The present invention relates to a fixture suspension bracket assembly for suspending a lighting fixture directly from a drop ceiling assembly.
Modular suspended linear fixtures are typically assembled in place by connecting and mounting individual modules. Typical linear fixtures are suspended from an overhead structure above a drop ceiling that is also suspended from the overhead structure.
The linear fixtures support linear fluorescent lighting systems such that the lighting fixtures may radiate light upwardly against the drop ceiling or downwardly towards the work area. Typically these assemblies are suspended at heights of 7 ft. or more from the floor and the installer has to work above the drop ceiling to install connections that connect the fixtures to the ceiling structure which may involve driving securing bolts directly into ceiling joists or through ceiling framework. In any event, the installer has to work above the drop ceiling resulting in movement of lay in tiles. Further, when the fixtures are being installed, the placement of the fixtures is limited to where there may be an upper support beam in the ceiling. This limitation becomes more apparent when the working space is redesigned and lighting patterns have to be changed in the workspace.
Clearly there is a need to improve the suspension of these fixtures that improves flexibility in deployment and re-deployment of the fixtures to accommodate lighting in the work space and does not require the installers to work above the drop ceiling.
The present invention relates to a fixture suspension bracket assembly for suspending a lighting fixture directly from a drop ceiling assembly. In particular, the suspension bracket supports a screw and a wire to suspend a linear fixture. The suspension bracket has a base plate and at least one pair of legs extending from bendable relative to the base plate. The legs are adapted to bend about a runner to mount the bracket directly to the runner with the base plate below the drop ceiling runner.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention there is provided a fixture bracket suspension assembly mounted directly to an inverted T shaped drop ceiling tile supporting member. The assembly comprises a screw having a head portion and a stem portion for supporting a suspension wire adapted to be mounted to a fixture. The assembly comprises a bracket having a base plate with an opening through which the stem portion of the screw passes. The base plate has a top surface for supporting the head of the screw. The bracket has at least one pair of bendable legs adapted to be wrapped around the runner to present minimal encumbrance to the runner and to support the base plate and the screw below the runner.